Frozen
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: ¿Eres feliz, Sakura?


**Memories**

**by** Kaiba Kisara (Ryou Kisara)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"¿Serás feliz así?" Fue la pregunta de Kakashi._

_"Sí..."_

_"Entonces no voy a detenerte"_

_"Kakashi..."_

_Sakura vio como se alejaba su ex maestro, la persona que más la ayudó desde la partida de su amado Sasuke. Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su colorada mejilla, sabiendo que, muy probablemente, no se volverían a ver. _

La voz de Kakashi seguía resonando en su cabeza, la pelirosa no podía dormir. A su lado yacía Sasuke dormido, la luna colgada en el cielo y el manto de estrellas cobijándolos, no había viento y todo estaba calmado, tranquilo, como si algo estuviera por pasar, incluso ella, Haruno Sakura, no podía dormir desde hacía días.

Con cuidado se levantó, caminando hacia el río que corría cerca de allí. Los árboles le daban un aspecto hermoso al suelo, como si miles de lucecitas formaran un camino. Sentándose a la orilla dejó que su voz entonara una leve melodía, dejándose llevar por la noche.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertada por Sasuke pero ella seguía mirando hacia atrás.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Es sólo que..." calló por unos minutos, "nada... locuras mias, tal vez" sonrió dulcemente.

"Bien..."

"¿Sasuke...?"

"No es nada"

Avanzaron pero algo le impedía a la Haruno seguir adelante hasta que un sentimiento la hizo detenerse. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y, sin aviso alguno, salió corriendo. Imágenes de tiempo atrás llenaban su mente: Naruto, Ino, Kakashi... todos sus amigos, su aldea, su familia y su vida. Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Sasuke vino por ella, y desde ese entonces no había recibido noticia alguna de Konoha.

A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba cansado ella no se detuvo, corrió por horas hasta que encontró Konoha. Su amado hogar, estaba destrozado y varios cuerpos yacían sobre el suelo, ella se congeló... temiendo lo peor. Entró para encontrarse con las mismas imágenes hasta que reconoció al padre de Chouji, Choza, un gran señor.

"No..."

Siguió avanzando hasta que cayó al suelo, dejando ver sus lágrimas.

"Kakashi..."

Pero él no dijo nada.

"¡KAKASHI!"

Su grito inundó el lugar con un gran dolor.

_Kakashi suspiró, sabía que Sakura siempre había amado a Sasuke y ¿quién no? Pero... irse de Konoha, su hogar, su vida... Eso estaba mal. Sabía también que para Sakura Sasuke era un traidor pero conociendo el corazón de una mujer, nunca lo vería de esa manera estando frente a él._

_"¿Estás segura?"_

_"Sí..."_

_"¿Y no puedo hacer algo para que te quedes?"_

_"Pero Kakashi-sen-"_

_Un beso cortó la voz de Sakura._

_"Kakashi..."_

_"No es mucho, pero es algo..."_

_La pelirosa sonrió levemente, con tristeza. Kakashi siempre representó, para ella, una figura de protección, un hermano mayor con el cual siempre contaría. Y él siempre estuvo allí para ella, cuidándola, ayudándola a levantarse._

_"Lo siento..."_

El ruido de sus llantos se detuvieron cuando habló, parecía un susurro.

"No, Kakashi... no fui feliz..." Besó la frente de su amado ex sensei, de su compañero, "si tan solo... te hubiese escuchado, si te hubiese puesto atención... sería feliz. Kakashi..."

Acomodó la cabeza de Kakashi en su regazo, besando sus labios suavemente, dejando que sus lágrimas mancharan el cuerpo de su amado Hatake.

"Sería feliz... si estuviera a tu lado una última vez... ¿Me esperarías?"

Se levantó, sonriéndole, caminando en busca del causante de tales obras.

_Kakashi le sonrió, como si nada hubiese pasado._

_"¿Eres feliz?"_

_"¿Qué pregunta es esa?"_

_"Cualquiera, es como todas"_

_"Tal vez..."_

_"¿Serás feliz así?" Fue la pregunta de Kakashi._

_"Sí..."_

_"Entonces no voy a detenerte"_

_"Kakashi..."_

_Sakura vio como se alejaba su ex maestro, la persona que más la ayudó desde la partida de su amado Sasuke. Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su colorada mejilla, sabiendo que, muy probablemente, no se volverían a ver. _

_"Sakura..." Dijo su nombre, claro y fuerte pero sin voltear._

_"¿Si?"_

_"¿Me extrañarías?"_

_"Sí..."_

_"Entonces no serías feliz del todo..."_

_Y él desapareció. Sakura susurró su nombre nuevamente para salir en busca de Sasuke, quien ya la esperaba adelante con su típica sonrisa._


End file.
